The Game
by mzsugarcookie123
Summary: Black*Star and Soul makes a bet on Maka. Who will win?
1. The Bet

Why did we make basketball in the first place? I am so lost and I am clueless on what to do. I don't want to play. Kid and Soul brought me here but do they know that I have better things to do than throwing a bright orange ball around each other? I need to study the finals next week.  
" Maka!"

I woke up only to see everyone staring at me waiting for me to play with them. Can they tell that I don't want to play? Soul walks up to me and grabs my books out my hand.

"MAKAAA CHOPPPPPP!"

"WHAT THE HECK MAKA?! I didn't do anything!"

He gives me the basketball. When are they going to give up? I threw the ball back at Soul.

"Yeahhh no. Sorry guys but I don't play basketball. Or know how to play. I'll watch."

Black * Star ran toward me and stood next to Soul. They gave each other evil smirks and then stared at me. Oh no they are gonna do something to me. What are they going to do?

"Hey Soul. I, God challenge you to a bet. If you can get this bookworm to play basketball, she will kiss you. "

WTF?! I knew that my face was turning into different shades of pink.

" HEY ! I did not agree to thi-"

Soul winked at me.

"OK. And if you get Maka to play, you will have a night with her … alone ….. as a …DATE."

"MAKAAAAAAAA CHOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Everyone was laughing at Black * Star and Soul as they fall from my chop. Soul slowly stands up rubbing his head.

"God Maka . Lay off the chops for a while. Anyways Black * Star we have a deal?"

Soul holds out his hand. Black * Star was still on the ground. He lifts his hand enough to reach Soul's.

"D…EAL"

Black * Star stands up and they face me.  
"Ok we have to teach Maka everything about how to play basketball. We only have until… Friday which is in 6 days. So good luck Soul! "

I look toward the others.

"Tsubaki! Get your meister!"

Tsubaki just backed away and started to play 2 on 2 with Kid. Thanks a lot for your help Tsubaki. Meanwhile, Soul and Black*Star look at me with devilish smiles. They slowly walk toward me. Soul flipped his hair and gave me his smirk.

"Get ready to have the time of your life Maka. Your going to enjoy it. "

"I told you I am not playi-"

?Why can't I feel the ground anymore? I looked up and saw that Soul was carrying me while playing .

"Soul! Put me down!"

I tried to loosen his grip but he is too strong. Oh well .I give up you win Soul Eat- Um I am still not on the ground but now Black*Star is carrying me. Bridal style. Well then this is awkward.

"Black*Star! Put me down!"

"Look Soul! I have your blushing bride! Oh stop blushing in front of your god Maka!"

Black*Star. Please you are making this a lot worse than it is. Just stop. I watched as Kid try to score a basket.

"Ok 90 degrees to make this shot perfect. "He shoots but it curves to the left. He faints. "NOOOOOOOOOO ITTTTSSSS UNSYMMENTRTAL!"

As always. If I got this right it is 2-4. "Black*Star! Put me down or else."

He stops and looks at me "Oh and what are you going to do to me if I don't?"

"I'll chop you into pieces."

"Oh course buddy. You could of asked before"

Grrrrrr I did Black*Star. I am still trying to make sense in what happened. I walk toward the bench and I sit down getting out my book I was reading before I was dragged here. Soul and Black*Star run towards me.

"So Maka are you ready to play in my team?"

"No don't go to Soul's team. Why would you play with him when you can join the God himself."

I'm so tired of these two. I stood up walking out the court toward the apartment.  
"See ya later. I'm going guys. Enjoy your game I guess."

The walk home was so tiring. I slowly get my keys out and I opened the door.

"Blair?"

Hmm she is not here. Why does the apartment smell like pie instead of Blair's burnt fish? I walked closer to the smell until I saw red hair. PAPA?! How did he get in here? Why did he come here? And of course he has a girl over. FANTASIC. He is baking something while the green head is was sitting on a chair next to the oven.

"PAPA?! Why are you in my apartment? And HOW did you get inside?"

He just ran to me and lifts me up to give me a hug.

"Geez I just wanted to visit you. Blair dropped her keys while she was running. I don't know where she was going but I came and brought a friend" Papa I know good and well she is more than a friend in your eyes.

" And why did you bring her? And you did not ask if you can use MY food for your happiness."

"Oh Clora? She is the new teacher at DWMA. I invite her over for apple pear pie. Your favorite."

_ Flashback_

"_Mmmmmmm does it smell good Maka?" She let me help cutting the pears and coring the apples.  
" It does smell good Mama." I loved to see her smile._

"_It was yummy Mama. Can you make it again for me?" She smiled and looked down at me._

" _Maka sweetheart. I promise when I come back I will make you another pie bigger and better than ever. Ok honey?"_

"_Ok Mama."_

___End of Flashback_

The green-haired woman stood up and walked toward me. She offered a hand.

"Hello Maka. I am Clora Omasteron. I am pleased to meet you! I am your new Kishin History teacher."

She smiled and I shook her hand.

"Well welcome to Death City Ms. Clora. I am guessing you met Papa already right?" She looked back and sees Papa going into the oven and grabs the pie out almost dropping it but places it on the counter.

"Yes. The death scythe for the lord himself. And you are a level 3 meister right? I heard great things about you and your partner."

Papa couldn't help himself but to talk about Soul to ANOTHER woman. Hmmm.

"Yeah my weapon is not here but you will see him at school."

Papa puts mitts on the table and goes to his bag and gets a huge box wrapped in a bow. Papa . Why do you have to give me presents every other day? The last present I got was too much for me too handle.

"I almost forgot! Here I got you a present! I hope you enjoy!" He hands me a black and silver box with a neat bow on top. I pulled the bow off.

"OH MY GOSH. How did you know I wanted this book?"

" Oh that? Soul gave it to me to give to you. I have no idea why."

I dumped the box to look and see what other things Papa put inside. I swear if Papa give me any dirty like last time….. I will give the most powerful chop I can give him. He gave me 5 skirts, 6 shirts, 5 ties, and 4 dresses along with 7 pairs of shoes.

" Ummm thanks Papa." I gave him a little smile. He pats my back as he and Clora head toward the door.

"You are very welcome sugar cake. We better get going back to the academy. Enjoy the pie Maka!"

Clora looked back at me.

" See you at school tomorrow."


	2. Funnel Cakes

"Maka! Come on! Get out and get ready for school! And by the way it's your turn to make breakfast! MAKAAAA!" _Why is Soul yelling? _I got out of bed and went my closet. I crack my door alittle bit to see what Soul was doing. He was lying on the couch with his feet up eating a bag of barbecue chips. _Lazy._ I got Papa's present and I got a tight fitting blue and black mini skirt with 3 buckles around one side of my waist, a no-sleeve that made my chest look bigger, and my neon high tops. I went to the bathroom and washed my hair. I walked out and Soul stood up.

"Maka! Hur-"

He slowly stared at me then fell to the ground with a nose bleed. I lightly kicked his head making sure he wasn't dead.

"Why….do….you….look…..so…hot?"

"Come on Soul. Get up."

I started to drag the passed out Soul out the apartment.

"Hot…Hot….Hot…."

~Time change~

I was walking down the hall to my next class until I saw my 3 best friends walking toward me. They waved at me as they got closer to me.

"Hi Tsubaki! Hi Liz and Patty!"

I smiled as Liz circled around my body.

"I LOVE your outfit!"

"You are so pretty. What's the occasion?"

"Oh Papa came over with brand new stuff. You like it?"

"Like it? We love it! Soo you trying to impress someone like I don't know maybe Black*Star or maybe Soul?"

They laughed as my face quickly turned red.

"Soul passed out when he saw me. He had a 3 hour long nosebleed."

"Wow. Got to get to class. Bye Maka!"

"See ya later Maka-chan! ^U^"

"Bye Maka!"  
They turned around in unison and walked away. I looked at my watch. 1:37. _Im going to be late! _I ran down the hallway until Black*Star bumped into me. My books fell on the ground with papers flying everywhere.

"My essay is mixed up now. It took me forever to do it."

I bent over to pick them up. Black*Star beat me to it and gave it to me.

"Here you go. You look pretty today. Want to play later?" He winked at me. _Seriously Black*Star?_

"Black*Star. Listen carefully. Even if I did want to play, I need to know HOW to."

Black*Star went in his bag and got a ball. He starts spinning it on his finger. _Why trying to impress me Black*Star?_

"Well if you want you can meet me at the court at 4 and start learning. I'll teach you the ways of basketball by your AMAZING god Black*Star."

"Ok. Fine by me."

~Time Change~

"Ok Maka watch me."

Black*Star zigzags across the court and dunked the ball in the hoop.

"YAHOOOO! THAT IS HOW YOU DUNK A BALL! ALL HAIL BLACK*STAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

He jumped off the hoop and passed the ball to me.

"Ok you try."

I started great and I passed Black*Star. He looked impressed. I started to jump until I tripped on a rock. Black*Star caught me and we both fell on the ground. Im on top of Black*Star and his arms are around me REALLY tight. _Oh good death. This is SUPER awkward._ His face was 2 inches from mine. I can already feel my face blushing. He smiled as he out of nowhere kissed my cheek. I looked up as I heard someone running toward us. _White hair. Oh Death WHY did Soul have to come in to join in my embarrassment?_

"Maka! Maka! You forgot yo-"

He looks at us. Then at Black*Star.

"What the hell?! So THIS is what you to are doing when im gone?! Fine. Be like that."

I stood up and walked toward him as he ran away.

"SOUL! IT WASN'T WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE!"

He got on his bike and looked back. It was so sad to look at him. It almost seems like he was crying. The bike drove off as I walked back to the court. Black*Star came to me and gave me a hug.

"Maka. Its ok. By the way Maka."

He leaned closer to my ear.

"I won. You're MINE tonight. Where do you want to go? My place? Your place? Or night walk around Death City?"

"Let's go to your apartment I guess."

_I am still worried about Soul. I never seen him like that before. What is Black*Star thinking about? _

We went to the mall then started to walk around the city as we saw couples everywhere. Black*Star grabbed my hand as he blushed to the deepest red i never saw before. Especially on Black*Star. The SO called " god ". Death City is so beautiful in the moonlight.

"Maka?"

"Yes Black*Star?"

"Do would you… umm…. Would you like some funnel cake? Just like old times?"

"Sure. Funnel cake does sound good right now."

He started to run to the funnel cake cart as he told me to stay on the bench. A group of boys walk over to me with glass bottles in their hands. They were spinning with their feet. _They are drunk. _All of the boys sit next to me smiling.

"Well well well look what we got here boys. So sweetheart. Why is a pretty girl like you out here alone?"

"Just leave me alone."

I walked away only to have the leader press me on the wall.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should not walk away from Ox Ford baby doll."

He grabs my shirt and pulls it down trying to take it off. I punched his face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Ox puts his finger to his upper lip and pulls it back. He slaps my face as I fell to the ground defenseless .

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!YOU WILL PAY!"

I heard footsteps toward me.

"And what do you guys think you are doing?"

"None of your business. Just walk away."

"Not until I get her. So let your god teach you a lesson."

I felt as some bodies fell next to me. Black*Star grabbed me in his arms. He set me down next to him. I opened my eyes as I saw Black*Star's eyes water and tears fall off his face and onto my face.  
"Maka….I'm sorry."

I kissed his blushing and wet cheek.

"Black*Star don't be. You saved my life. I am grateful to have you with me."

We started to walk to Black*Star's apartment when I stopped as I saw a familiar yellow and black motorcycle at the front.

"Uhhhh Black*Star. Why is Soul at your apartment?"

"That's what I want to know. Want to find out?"

He offers his hand. I accepted it and locked my hand with his. He smiled as I opened the door. We found Soul jump up quickly from the couch, it looks like he was crying. His face was red around his eyes.

"Black*Star! You sir have a LOT to explain. Maka get over here."

We did what he commanded. Soul grabbed me and pulled me behind him.

"Black*Star. Explain. What were you doing with Maka at the court a few hours ago?! Why was she on TOP OF YOU?!"

Black*Star glances at me and gave me a smirk. He looked baked at Soul.

"Maka and I were playing 1 on 1. I taught her. She tripped and I caught her before she hit the ground. OK?! Nothing serious! I won the bet as always!"

Soul stares at me.

"The bookworm finally played some basketball? This is true Maka?"

I simply nodded to Soul waiting for his approval. He sighed with a frown.

"Fine Black*Star. You win. But stay PG ! DON'T TOUCH HER YOU PERVERT!

"Well I'll think about that one."

"YOU PERVERT! Bye Maka."

"Bye I guess."

Soul slowly walked out the door. Black*Star ran to me as he picked me up. _What the hell are you doing? _

"Just follow along."

He smiled as he ran with me in his arms to his room.

**So sorry it took me tooooooo long just to write this. I am SUPER busy. Anyways, Cookie does not own this AWESOME show. Please review and enjoy ! ^U^**


End file.
